weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
KRCR-TV
KRCR-TV (formerly known as "Channel 7R") is an ABC affiliated station which serves the northern Sacramento Valley, including the towns of Redding & Chico. It's studios are located in Redding, where the station is licensed. It's transmitter is located atop Shasta Bally. The station broadcasts all of the well-known news & entertainment programs offered by ABC, but also has several of it's own programs, including local news programs @ 5, 5:30, 6:30 & 11 on weekdays & 6 & 11 on weekends. History The station was founded in 1956 as KVIP-TV by William B. Smullin of California Oregon Broadcasting, Inc. (COBI), owners of KOBI in Medford, Oregon & KOTI Klamath Falls, Oregon as a primary NBC affiliate with a secondary ABC affiliation. The full ABC schedule was available by way of translators of Stockton's KOVR in Chico & Redding. Ch. 7 became KRCR in 1963. It suddenly flipped from a primary NBC affiliation to a full-time ABC affiliation in 1978, which in turn started the 7 year process for building KCPM (now KNVN) shortly after. This was an unusual arrangement for a 2-station market (especially 1 of Chico/Redding's size). A local ABC affiliate finally came to Northern California after 15 years of several unsuccessful attempts. KRCR, KAEF & KFWU (now KUNO) aired FOX full-time on off-network hours until 1994 when KCVU switched to FOX & KBVU signed on. It was purchased by Lamco Communications of Texas in 1995, KRCR was operated by California Broadcasting, Inc., run by general manager Bob Wise, until 2004, when the station was sold to current owners Bluestone Television. Then in December 2006, the station was sold (along with 12 other Bluestone stations) to Diamond Castle Holdings, a New York-based private equity firm. The station also operates a semi-satellite in Eureka, KAEF (ch. 23). It operated a local cable-only WB affiliate KIWB, but that station was sold to rival Catamount Broadcasting following the merger between the WB & UPN to form the new CW Network. KRVU was previously a UPN affiliate, but now is a My Network TV affiliate. KRCR was one of very few ABC affiliates that broadcast on ch. 7, but didn't use any kind of Circle 7 logo. However, that changed when they debuted their new set & their new logo on April 11, 2006. Under COBI ownership, KRCR's logo was an interstate highway sign, with the name "7R", matching it's sister stations. The "7R" was adopted due to TV Guide's reference to KRCR in text (non-bulleted) listings to differentiate it from KGO-TV in San Francisco (both stations were listed in the Central California edition). Past Ownership * California Oregon Broadcasting, Inc. (William B. Smullin, Founder) (1956-1995) * Sacramento Valley Television, Inc. (operators) (?-1990) * Lamco Communications (owners) & California Broadcasting, Inc. (operators) (1995-2005) * Bluestone Television (2005-2006) * Bonten Media Group, LLC (Bluestone License Holdings, Inc.) (current) Past News Titles *"NewsBeat"/"NewsFinal" (1970s) *"7R News" (1970s-1980s) *"The News"/"Northstate News" (1980s-1995) *"News Channel 7" (1995-Presnt) Current Personalities Anchors * Jennifer Scarborough - 5 & 5:30 PM weekdays * Mike Mangas - 5 & 5:30 PM weekdays * Tim Mapes - 6:30 & 11 PM weeknights * Courtney Laydon - 6:30 & 11 PM weeknights * Colin McAvoy - Daybreak * Carrie Marchese - 6 & 11 PM weekends Weather * Chief Meteorologist Mike Krueger - 5, 5:30, 6:30 & 11 PM weekdays & evenings (AMS/NWA) * Chita Johnson - Daybreak * Pete Wilkos 6 & 11 PM weekends (AMS) Sports * Eric Naktin - 5:30, 6:30 & 11 PM weekday evenings * Nick Emmons - 6 & 11 PM weekends Reporters * Orville Thomas * Misa Maruyama * There are several openings for reporter positions Notable Alumni *Joe Ferguson - Weekend Sportscaster (Now @ WFTV in Orlando) *Tori Brunetti - Anchor/Reporter (Now @ KXLY-TV in Spokane) *Amana Miyamae - Anchor/Reporter/Interim Weather Anchor *Brian Van Aken - Meteorologist (Now @ KRON-TV in San Francisco) *Rich Dahlquist - Meteorologist (Now @ KNXV-TV in Phoenix) *Stacey Andrews Sawyer - Meteorologist *Connor Carson - Meteorologist *Rebecca Lacque - Anchor *Rebecca Siefert - Anchor *Zack Green - Anchor *Eric Seifert - asst. to Zack Green *Anthony Congi - Reporter (Now @ KIDK-TV in Idaho Falls) *Jena Antenchuck - Anchor *Steve Raml - Anchor *Gary Gunter - News Director/Anchor (Now @ KFBB-TV in Great Falls, MT) *Kelly Smith - Reporter *Jennifer Boden - Anchor/Reporter *Stacey Butler - Reporter/Weekend Anchor (recently of KSL-TV in Salt Lake City, Utah) *Rob Schmitt - Anchor/Reporter (Now @ WPLG in Miami) *Rob McMillan - Reporter (Now @ KABC-TV in Los Angeles) *Cristina Mendonsa - General Assignment Reporter (Now @ KXTV in Sacramento) *Marcey Brightwell - Anchor/Reporter (Now @ KXTV in Sacramento as a Political Reporter) *Cal Hunter - News Director/Anchor (now of KBLF Radio in Red Bluff) *Lori Masukawa - Reporter (Now @ KING-TV in Seattle, Washington) *Ivan Evans - General Assignment Reporter (now deceased) *Bruce Lang - General Assignment Reporter (now of KPAY-AM radio in Chico) *Mark Eubank - Meteorologist *Kristen Welker - Anchor/Reporter/Weather Anchor (Now @ WCAU-TV in Philadelphia) *Kurtis Ming - Anchor/ Reporter/Weather (Now @ KOVR-TV in Sacramento) *Koula Gianulias - Reporter (Now @ KOVR-TV in Sacramento) *Andria Borba - Anchor/Reporter (Now @ WVEC-TV in Norfolk, VA) *Tony Botti - Reporter (Now @ KGPE-TV in Fresno) *Aaron Justus - Meteorologist (Now at WTVR-TV in Richmond, VA) *Lisa Gonzales - Anchor/Reporter (Now @ KOVR-TV in Sacramento) *Jennifer Loren - Anchor/Reporter (Now @ KOTV-TV in Tulsa, OK) *Nicole Brady - Anchor/Reporter/Weather Anchor (Now @ KOB-TV in Albuquerque, NM) *Brian Close - Reporter (married to Nicole Brady) *Teresa Yuan - Reporter (Now @ NorthWest Cable News in Seattle, WA) *Natasha Stenbock - Reporter (Now @ KFMB-TV in San Diego, CA) *Marshall Zelinger - Butte County Bureau Chief - Chico Reporter (Now @ KRDO-TV in Colorado Springs, CO) *Katy Brown - Anchor/Reporter (now @ KATU-TV in Portland, Oregon) *Jane Yamamoto - Anchor/Reporter (Now @ KTTV-TV in Los Angeles) *Dave Andrade - Sports Anchor/Reporter (Now in sales @ Results Radio in Redding) *Jeff Roberts - Sports Anchor (now works @ Washington Mutual Bank, formerly of KHSL-TV) *Barry Carpenter - Sports Anchor *Rich Eisen (now @ NFL Network, formerly of ESPN) *Derek Eggers - Sports Anchor *Royal Courtain - Sports Anchor (formerly of KHSL-TV; Now with Charter Media in Chico) *Dave Owens (Now @ KTAL-TV in Shreveport, LA) *Mai Shiozacki - Anchor/Reporter *Jeff Rhineer - Sports Anchor Cable Coverage Digital TV The station's DT channel is multiplexed: Analog-to-DT conversion After the analog TV shutdown scheduled for February 17 2009, unlike the other 3 full-power commercial stations in the market, which will change over 2 months early on December 22, 2008. KRCR-TV will move back to ch. 7. HD News As of March 20 2007, the Newscasts on KRCR are not broadcast in HD. It's plans to broadcast it's newscasts in HD are currently in the research stage according to KRCR. Most ABC programs broadcast from 8 PM, are broadcast in HD, including most sports programming on weekends. As of September 23 2008, the news will never be in HD, but it will still be in the research phase because of delays in new equipment, because financial grounds due to the economy. As of August 7 2008, it appears that the HD signal is back on Charter's lineup on ch. 787 with a receiver or ch. 104-1 with a TV equipped with a digital cable (QAM) tuner, so it appears that the contract dispute with Charter was resolved. As of November 5 2008, the channel still does not broadcast in HD via Comcast & no KRCR HD signal is available in Chico. Charter may be filing for bankruptcy so Comcast might be in Redding in the near future as well, meaning either Chico will get the HD signal or Redding will remove the HD signal. DirecTV or Dish Network still do not offer the HD signal of KRCR, but there are speculations that DirecTV may launch Chico & Redding locals in HD in the near future. Translators KRCR is rebroadcast on the following translator stations: See also *KAEF External links *KRCR NewsChannel 7's Website